


Family Dinner

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jared Leto One-shots [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Alexander (2004) RPF, American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Dallas Buyers Club (2013) RPF, Requiem for a Dream (2000) RPF, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is invited to dinner by his girlfriend’s parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

“Hey Jay, are you doing anything Saturday night?” I asked him. 

“Not to my knowledge”, he said.

“Good, because…my parents want to meet you”, I told him. 

“What?” Jared asked, blue eyes wide, “Why?”

“I’ve put this off as long as I can”, I said, “Might as well get it over with”.

“What am I supposed to wear?” Jared asked.

“Anything you wore in ‘Artifact’ is good”, I told him, “As long as you don’t wear any of those horrible skirt things”. 

Jared pouted at me.

“Don’t give me that look, you know how I feel about those”, I said.

“Fine”, he grumbled. 

* * *

The two stood on the front step of my parent’s house. 

I rang the doorbell. 

“Why don’t you just use your key?” Jared asked.

“Because not everyone has an open door policy like your mother”, I told him. 

My mother answered the door. “Claire!” she said hugging me. She turned to Jared. “You must be Jared”, my mother said. 

“Yes”, he said holding his hand out. 

My mother hugged him too, causing Jared to nearly drop the wine bottle in his hands. 

“Okay, mom. Don’t suffocate my boyfriend, please”, I said. 

My mother let go of Jared and ushered us into the house.

“We brought you this”, I said handing her the wine bottle. 

“My favorite”, she said, “Thank you, dear, but how much did this cost?” 

“I was given it at an event I attended”, Jared lied.

In actual reality, the bottle she held in her hands was well over $200.

“Must have been some event”, my mother said. 

“Jared is very charitable and supports many causes”, I told her. 

“So, you must be the boyfriend”, my father said entering the foyer.

“Yes sir. I’m Jared Leto”, Jared said holding his hand out. 

My father just stared at him, until Jared pulled his hand back.

“Well, the table is set and everything’s ready”, my mother said. She led us into the dining room.

Jared pulled out my chair and waited for me to sit down.

When I did, he pushed my chair in for me. 

“Thank you, babe”, I said. 

Jared gave me a small smile and sat down next to me.

I reached over and took his hand in mine, in plain view of my parents. 

* * *

Dinner was pleasant until the questioning started. 

“So, Jared. What do you do for a living?” my mother asked. 

“I’m in a band”, Jared said. 

My father scoffed. “And how popular is your band?” my father asked. 

“They’ve toured all over the world. Their concerts are always sold out”, I told him.

“I also act, occasionally, when a role interests me”, Jared said.

“Yes, I know. Won an Oscar for it”, my father said, “Playing a trans guy. What made you want to play that?”

“Rayon was a complicated character. I like complicated characters. Gives me more to work with”, Jared explained.

“So how do you propose to care for my daughter when you make practically nothing?” my father asked.

“Dad”, I snapped.

“I’ve seen that documentary of yours. You’ve never gotten paid for anything you’ve done”, my father said. 

Jared dropped his silverware onto the plate, loudly.

I put my hand on his arm, afraid an outburst was coming. 

“I love your daughter, sir. She knows I make practically nothing, but she still supports me in everything I do”, Jared said, “My band is my life. I would take a bullet for those guys, but your daughter is my everything. I wouldn’t be able to function if I didn’t have her in my life. I would walk away from the music business and Hollywood if she asked me to”. 

My father gave a small smile and went back to eating.

Jared looked at me, a confused look on his face. 

I simply pecked him on the lips and started eating again.

Jared, unbeknownst to himself, had just won my father over.


End file.
